Bohemian Rhapsody
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sam is hearing something strange, and something even worse is happening to him. Lyrics by Queen.


**Bohemian Rhapsody**

Sam heard the music playing in his head and he couldn't resist the urge that was in his chest. Dean always made fun of him because he was in the Glee club at one school for about two weeks before they moved, but he never let him live it down. Was it McKinley High? He couldn't remember anymore.

_Is this the real life?Is this just fantasy?Caught in a landslide,No escape from realityOpen your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,_

Sam started to walk around, looking up at the stars in the sky. He had started to sing the song as he did.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy." He sang as he walked. That's when he heard the back-up singers.

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low._

"Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me." Sam sang. That's when someone jumped out in front of him with a knife in his hand. Sam first instinct came into play and he fired the gun that he carried with him. The man fell to the ground, and that's when Sam noticed that he was wearing a white apron and a chiefs hat. He looked to see that he was standing outside of a restaurant. They were speaking Italian inside. Sam took off running as he heard someone scream because someone had just been killed. He pulled out his phone and called the first and only person he could trust, but he got the voicemail instead.

"Dean I just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Dean, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away." Sam began to randomly climb stairs that just appeared in his view. It was an apartment building that looked like it had seen better days. "Dean, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters." He approached a door that led to the roof. He was still on his cell phone as he opened the door and walked out onto the roof. "Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth." He slowly approached the edge of the apartment, looking down to see people running towards the victim of an accidental shooting. "Dean, ooh, I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all." He said. He then hung up and looked down at the street. Suddenly, he heard more singing. He swore he was going crazy. But it was actually the people on the street singing.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the FandangoThunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me_

Sam looked down at the people as they all gathered under him. He was staring down at them. It was almost as if they were taunting him to jump.

_(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro Magnifico _

"I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me." Sam sang. The crowd seemed to hear his pleas.

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family,Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

That's when Sam took a step off of the roof and expected to fall off, but instead, someone grabbed his arm. He couldn't see who it was, but whoever it was had a good grip on his arm.

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" Sam asked the savior. They answered in a quite familiar voice.

"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"

_Let him go! _The crowd yelled.

"Bismillah! We will not let you go!" The person yelled back.

_Let him go!_

"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

"Let me go!" Sam yelled.

"We will not let you go!" That's when Sam realized who it was.

"Let me go!" Sam begged.

"We will not let you go!" Dean sang out.

"Let me go!" Sam asked one last time.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Dean said.

"Oh Deanie! Deanie! Deanie, let me go!" Sam yelled. Dean slowly began to pull Sam back over the side. "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me." Suddenly, guitar began to fill the air. Sam got to his feet, dusted himself off, and looked at Dean, who looked shaken as to why his brother had all-of-the-sudden decided to throw his life away.

"So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?" Sam asked Dean. Dean looked at him strangely. "So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right otta here!" Sam yelled. Dean wrapped his hands in Sam's jacket and shook him, saying words that Sam couldn't hear over the music. That's when he started to cry. "Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me." The music died down. "Anyway the wind blows." Sam whispered. That's when he could finally hear Dean.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean yelled out. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you decide to make your own version of Rocky Horror? Have you lost all those college made marbles of yours? What were you thinking?"

"If I told you, you'd never believe me." Sam said. Dean sighed.

"Let's go get something to eat and go figure this out." Dean said. And as he walked off, Sam heard the scariest thing that he could ever hear.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playin' in the streets gonna be a big man someday." Dean sang out as random stomps and claps could be heard.

"Oh not again." Sam sighed as he followed Dean off the roof.

**:: The End ::**

**A/N: Lyrics are Queen's. This story came to me in a dream and Jojo helped me get the ideas on paper. Thanks you so much War…I mean Jojo ****J. Anyway, please review! **


End file.
